Memory devices are ubiquitous in computing devices to store data and code for a processor to execute operations and accomplish the functioning of computing devices. There is a trend in memory systems to move from a flat memory space with uniform performance characteristics to more heterogeneous memory systems, which may also be referred to as multi-level memory systems. An example of a multi-level memory system is a system that includes a faster memory and a slower memory coupled to the same processor. In such multi-level memory systems, the ratio of accesses to the faster memory versus to the slower memory can impact system performance.
Descriptions of certain details and implementations follow, including a description of the figures, which may depict some or all of the embodiments described below, as well as discuss other potential embodiments or implementations of the inventive concepts presented herein.